


The End Of A Dream

by GeneralAngrySpaceGinger



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralAngrySpaceGinger/pseuds/GeneralAngrySpaceGinger
Summary: Trigger warning: character death, dark theme, possible suicideWhat happens when James' sacrifice is more than enough to save his son AND his wife? What happens when he leave behind a grieving pregnant wife and two kids? What happens when that wife turns to the dark side to protect her kids? Find out what happens to Lily as she lives and raises two sons with James' best friends.





	1. Don't Leave

“James?” 

A soft sweet whisper into his ear sent a shiver down his back. He loved the way his name fell from her lips, even when she was angry. Though this was not out of anger more out of curiosity. He looked up from the crib where he had been playing with his little boy, into the same beautiful green eyes. “Lily?” He laughed softly as he lovingly mocked her. 

She rolled her eyes but giggled softly, but it stopped quickly as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. Without a single word she took his hand and with her other placed something small in his palm and closed his fingers around it. 

His curiosity was peaked, it wasn’t like Lily to hide anything from him. Looking down at her hand that was still covering his own he tilted his head. “What’s this?” He asked with a small smile in place. He could tell that she looked a little nervous by the way she was chewing on her lip. Leaning down he took her lips with his in sweet kiss., “Lils… whatever it is it’ll be okay.”

Melting into him as he pulled away, Lily looked up and smiled. “Just look.” She was hiding something but James knew it couldn’t be bad with that smile on her face. 

The moment her hand was pulled back he opened it slowly. A small stick like device sat in his upturned palm with a couple of blue lined in the square window. He had seen this before and looked over at the crib where their son laid sound asleep. He looked back at the piece in his hand and his eyes lit up with sheer happiness. He quickly wrapped his arms would her waist and lifted her up. Placing kisses all over her face, James could barely contain the excitement. “Lil, this is amazing.”

Giggles filled the air as she clung to him. The pure joy that way was written all over her face only fed into his own. James never thought he could be this happy with the woman of his dream. All those years of trying to get her attention, to prove to her how much he loved her, and now there he stood, married to that same girl with one happy child and now another on the way. This was a everything he ever wanted. 

“Merlin, Lils, you’re absolutely stunning.” He whispered as he rested his forehead against her. “And not because you’re carrying my baby, again, but just in general.” running a gentle hand over her cheek, he couldn’t help stared deep into those gorgeous forrest color eyes of hers. Such love he could see in them. “Come on I think we should celebrate.” He gave her a bit of an eyebrow wiggle.

Once again Lily rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. “Only you could think of sex at a time like this.” she laughed. But it was her actions that spoke a different tune when she pulled him by the front of his shirt into a deep passionate kiss. Breaths were lost and she grew a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen, she pulled back just enough to look up with a mischievous smile of her own. “Well we left our wands down stairs. Why don’t you go get them and I’ll slip into something a little more…” She paused, leaned in as close as she could and gently dragged her teeth over sensitive pulse point and whisper against the skin. “Comfortable.” 

James shivered and tried hide just how much she truly affected him but with her pressed up against him there was no way to hide the growing problem. “R-right.” He stuttered and regrettable pulled away. “I’ll be quick.” 

“You better.” She smirked and slipped into the room to change. 

He, on the other hand started down the stairs. For a moment something felt off but he didn’t pay too much attention. Not a single sound was made until the hiss of his voice brought James’ hair standing on edge. “Ah yes, the father I assume.” there was no mo mistaking that voice, he was here but how how did he find them. James’ heart began to race as he turned to face the intruder, he slid his hand into his pocket and the lack of wand made his heart drop.. ‘Fuck, my wand…’ He thought. 

The grin that spread across Voldamort’s face only spoke of trouble. “Well it seems like you’re in quite the predicament, aren’t you now?” He laughed and it turned James’ stomach into knots. “Come now. Just give me what I want and you wouldn’t have to die. I’d even spare you’re little… pet-” 

“I will not hand over my child or my wife.” He snapped hoping that Lily could hear him and would get the hint to take Harry and run. 

“Oh please Potter, don’t make me kill you, you’re and exceptional wizard and I would like to have you join me.” His voice took a more seductive tone.

James had to swallow back the bile that threatened to make its way up. His brows furrowed together and his face hardened in anger. He needed to get them out of there. He was not about to let the love of his life and light of his life and soon to be second light, be killed by a monster with a god complex. He would lay down his life to save them all. “I would never in a million years join you or your little band of cronies and I most certainly will not let you anywhere near my wife or children.” He didn’t mean for it to slip but the man had been so excited before the creep had showed he was still having a hard time containing it. “I might not have been the best husband or even the best father but I will be damned if I left a single hair on their head be harm. I have worked day and night to see her smile and damnit I know I've made her cry but i will be damned if I let anyone else make her cry.”

The look on the dark lord’s face took a on a dark look of disappointment as he began to pull out his wand. “Such a shame. Such a waste of pure talent.” His finger slide of over the tip of the wand as if he was pondering for a moment. 

“Nothing wasted here but you. LILY IT’S HIM TAKE HARRY AND RUN.” He yelled hoping this time she would get out of there. He knew it was too late for him but if he could save her, he would give her all the time she need to get out. 

“James…” She had barely opened the door with Harry in her arms and caught a glimpse of her husband. “No…. Don’t” She knew what he was about to do and her heart was breaking.

The hazel eyed Griffendor turned long enough to see the tears streaming down her pale cheeks and he knew he had done it again but he had no choice. Harry crying for him and sensing the fear from his mother. James knew, it was him or them and he had to protect them. “I love yo-,” before he even had the change he was hit by a brilliant green light. The last thing he saw as his life slip away was her silent scream, reach out one hand for him and Harry’s crying face. 

Time seemed to slow down for her in that moment. James, her beloved husband, her best friend laid lifeless on the floor before the creature who took him from her. Lily didn’t have time to react much as a green light came hurdling her way. She just managed to curl around Harry to keep him safe. “No!” 

A warm white light wrapped around the both of them embracing them, and protecting them for the spell. All Lily could hear in the soft light was James’ voice. “Lil, love, take him and go. I’ll will keep you safe but you have to go.”

“No… James… I...I can’t leave you here.” Her voice crack and her body refused to move. She knew if she moved both she and Harry would lose this feeling forever. 

“Lil, please. Just remember beautiful. I love you, I always have. You know I love Harry and even...” She felt a spot on her slowly growing belly get warm and she knew exactly what it meant and the tears fell even faster. “You need to live so they know they were loved that they are love and you know you will always have my love. So please Lil… live for me and live for them.”

Her breath hitched and all she could do was nod and stood up still surrounded by the white light. She just barely found the strength or the time to move as she saw the spell once again being aimed for her. Just before it came in contact with her the white light grew brighter and she took that as her cue to run. She couldn’t see the dark lord or much of anything but the moment she felt she could Lily had apperated to the only person she knew could help keep them safe. “SIRIUS!” She yelled as she dropped to he knees still hold on tight to the child in her arms. 

Hearing the his name and the distressed yell, Sirius came rushing into the room to find Lily on her knees curled around the a small bundle in her arms which he assumed was his godson. “Lil, why are you here?” he knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to unfurl from the toddler. “Where’s James?” 

Her grip only tightened until Harry started squirm when he heard his godfather’s voice, but at the mention of James all she could do was sob. “Lily,” He paused and looked at her as she finally managed to get the small prongslet from her and sat beside her with the little one in his lap. “Where’s James?” He asked again a little softer this time. 

Lily laid on the floor close to Sirius, her head falling on his leg as she sobbed uncontrollably. How could she bring herself to tell James’ best mate that he was murdered? That she had just left him there? That she abandoned the man she loved? How could she? 

Sirius on the other hand could sense that something wasn’t right. She wouldn’t be here without James and the way she was acting spoke volumes he didn’t think were possible. But if he wanted to get any real answers he was going to need her to calm down. With the hand that wasn’t wrapped about Harry, he ran his fingers through her hair. He could see something was wrong, Lily was out of hiding and James was nowhere to be found. He looked down at the cut on Harry’s and it all become clear. 

...James was gone.


	2. The good Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in denial, Remus holds in his own feeling and figures out what REALLY happened... dun dun DUUUUUUUB

“No… No! This can’t be, it can't.” Sirius had finally got Lily to calm down and got her and Harry to sleep, he now stood in front of Remus with his own tears of anguish and pain, streaking down his face. “Moons... he can’t be gone... He’s stronger than that! This, this has got to be some sort of fucked up joke.” Hope plaguing his words. Leaning against the wall he slid to the floor, knees pressed tight to his chest trembling fingers coursing through his dark locks.

Remus exhaled trying to hold it together. He knelt down beside the shaking figure and pulled him close. “Pads…” he paused a space of breath holding the moment, unsure of what to say. He, himself was having a hard time accepting that James was truly gone, but for the sake of his lover, sweet Lily, and his nephew; he had to hold himself together. “I wish, I wish I could say that you’re right…. But I saw for myself. Love, he really is-”

“Don’t say it. If you say it, it’s real. I can’t… I…” his darkened steel eyes fluttered to a close as he laid his head on the werewolf’s shoulder. His head buzzing with a mess of thoughts, his chest so tight it could collapse. He felt the arms around him tightened and kisses being placed on the top of his head and he knew, with as much as he wanted to believe it was all a lie all his delusions were shattered, as was he. 

“Sssshhh, I know.” Remus whispered against the soft hair running his own fingers through Sirius long strands. He could feel his resolve begin to crack as he listened to the soft sobs of the man in his arms, it made him think of when he went to see for himself if Lily’s words were true. Now with James gone and Lily having apprated out of the house the ward protecting them was gone and made it easy to track where she had come from. He also wanted to retrieve her wand so she could keep herself safe. What he hadn’t anticipated was how real her words to be true, one of his best friend laying on the floor completely lifeless. How had no one been there to get him? How could they just leave him there? He knelt beside him and closed his eyes. How could this have happened? How could he not have been there to protect them both? 

He, however had noticed a second body. One that he knew to belong to the murderous psychopath that had killed or tortured so many of their friends. 

It was over Lord Voldemort was dead. 

Finally, he found what he had been looking for and Remus couldn't help but feel his heart shatter at how close James had been to them. Both wands sitting crossed over each other in perfect harmony on a table just over the banister. He knew that if James could have just gotten to them, he would still be alive, that if he had just reached out...

The werewolf did the one thing that his beloved friend could not that night, He reached through the bars of the banister and grabbed both wands and slipped them into his pocket and had apperated back to his place where he knew they would be safe before he had to head back.

Though now he had so much more to worry about like the broken widow in the other room, the thought of his nephew never knowing his father, and his distraught lover who was trying so hard to deny that his best mate and brother in arms was gone. It was all finally catching up to him. “I wish I could tell you it will all be okay. I wish I could say that he’ll be fine, and he’ll come walking through that door any minute now, but the truth is I can’t lie to you and I know how much this is hurting you and Lily.” There was a pause as he tried to keep his voice steady.” I know, because I feel it too.” He bit his bottom lip to try and hold back his own pain, but he hadn’t anticipated biting it hard enough that he could feel a small dribble of blood makes its way down his chin. 

Sirius crumbled in his arms; his sobs grew louder, only slightly muffled by his face being buried in the werewolf’s chest. This was so unlike him, but Remus knew just how much James meant to him, meant to all of them, and seeing Sirius in such a fragile state was not something he thought he would ever witness. 

Finally, he sat down on the floor and pulled his broken lover into his lap, he felt the sirius become smaller in arms which only served to break his heart further. Sirius was usually stronger than this. “Pads…” His voice was softer than usual. He, too, didn’t want to believe any of this but there was no denying what he saw. Honestly, he was just glad that he had saved Sirius from going. He could only imagine how much worse his lover would have reacted if it had been him to find James like that. “It’s over...Voldamort is dead.” He whispered against the crown of his head. 

Remus felt his shirt tightened as Sirius gripped his hand in it. He heard the sniffling and the spot where Sirius’ head laid was growing wetter by the second. Running gentle finger through dark strains and whispering softly, deep down he knew none of this would work to settle the animus. They sat there for some time before Sirius had finally worn himself out. Remus lifted him carefully and carried him to their bed. He placed a gentle kiss to his sleeping lover’s head before he took his leave of the room and headed for the kitchen, only to stop and quickly check on Lily who had the soon to be toddler in her arms both fast asleep.

The moment he was in the kitchen he started a kettle he had sitting on the stove ready for the distort mother before she had fallen asleep, but never had the chance to make it. He finally felt his resolve break. Remus ran his hands over his face and leaned against the counter on his elbowed with his face buried in the palms of his hands. His own tear slid between his fingers and trailed down his arms. The overwhelming sensation of learning about his friends death, having to be the glue to hold everyone one together, seeing for himself the scene which Lily had witnessed, and watching Sirius fall apart in his arms just finally caught up to him and all he could do was silently fall apart on his own. Not even the whistle of the kettle could break him from darkness he felt. Though he felt even worse knowing Peter still didn’t know. 

It was only in that moment before it all dawned on him. The only one that even knew where They had been hiding. He was the only one who knew their location, he was the one that keep their secret, he was the reason that Voldamort knew. He was the reason for their other friends’ deaths, HE was the reason James was gone, why his best friend was now a widow, his nephew was fatherless, and his lover lost his brother. Through his tears he began to feel the rage building and the wolf within rear his head. It was already too close to the full moon and now that he knew deep down that this was all the rats fault his anger was getting the best of him.

As he looked up from his hands and out at the window, he soon realized that the sun was setting. He only had maybe an hour before the sun fully set and even though he had taken his wolfsbane the rage was still taking control. He needed to get out of there and protect them from the beast that was about to come loose. Wiping the tears that continued to run down his face, Remus left the house. No note left no goodbye, just out the door, stripping his clothes as he went. 

Wandering aimless to what he thought was his usual spot in the woods far from anywhere close to civilization but with just 20 minutes before the full moon rises. Remus found himself in front of an all too familiar door. He had no idea how he had gotten there, only that the all he could feel was his heart pounding in his throat, the ache of his bones as they started to prepare for the shift, and the undeniable fury that began to show. It was like his body wasn’t his own and he knew it was only a matter of time before the change began and the wolf took control.

He hadn’t realized that at some point he had knocked, just the next thing he knew Peter was opening the door and the look of shock on his told him a lot. “R-Remus? What are you- what brings you here?”

Remus didn’t know how he was so calm knowing that his so-called friend in front of him was responsible for James’ death. He shrugged just going through the motions. His calm demeanor was unnerving to the smaller wizard. “I came to see you...old friend.” His voice held a cold tone that sent shivers down Peter’s spine. 

“O-oh. Well, have a seat I’ll m-make us some tae.” Peter stuttered and waited until the werewolf sat down on the couch before he turned to kitchen. Putting water in a kettle and placing it on the stove, he looked over at the fireplace and for a moment debated using it to call Sirius. When he peeked out into the living room, he saw just how rigid and out of it the werewolf had been and decided it was best to get his lover to come get him. Thankful the fire was already going peter pointed his wand at fire and stuck his head in. “P-padfoot. Psst p-padfoot.”

Startled from his sleep, Sirius shot upright, and rubbed at the last bit of tears that had fallen. He looked around and realized that Remus was nowhere to be found but the hissing of his name continued until he got out of the bed and followed it to the bedroom. It definitely didn’t sound like the werewolf, but the voice was most certainly familiar. There was no mistaking the distress in the voice, he followed it into the living room and sure enough he saw Peter’s face in the fire. “Wormtail, what the hell?” he whispered.

“Haha Pads, good y-you’re up.” The rat animagus stuttered. Even through the flames he could the sweat sliding down his face. “Um I know it’s a bit late but um… Moony is here…”

“Okay, and?” Sirius was confused. With everything that had happened in the last 24 hours he had no idea that, that night was the night of the full moon. “I’m really not surprised, he probably there to tell you that…” He choked on the last word, not wanting to cry in front of Peter of all people. He figured if Remus was there, he was there to break the news to him because Merlin knows that he couldn’t. 

Peter brought his palm to his face and slid it down in exasperation, “Sirius in all seriousness, do you not now what day is it?” the short man could only hope his friend wasn’t that dumb.

“Saturday?” Sirius said like it was nothing significant. 

“Sirius…”

“Oh gods,” Sirius bit his lip as his mind began to flash back to all the memories of him and James, of all of them. “It... it’s Halloween.” 

“Sirius!” This time peter hissed. Unsure why his friend was such an idiot sometimes. “You dolt, it’s the full moon and your boyfriend is over here… at my house. Something doesn’t seem right with him. Pads… please, you need to come get him.” 

Shit! This couldn’t happen at a worse time. The thought ran quickly thought Sirius’ head as did the panic that James might now be the only one, he would lose tonight. Looking at the clock, he bit his lip. There wasn’t much time left before the moon would be high in the dark night sky. “Pete, I’m on my way. Try and get him to leave or leave the house if you can. Don’t need to lose another friend tonight.” he rushed as he grabbed out his broom and ran out the door. 

Peter pulled his head from the fire and looked around. Sirius was right he needed to get Remus out of the house one way or another. What he hadn’t realized was that the kettle had been whistling for the last few minutes and the very distinct shape of a certain someone had been standing in the doorway. Jumping slightly at the sight of the werewolf leaning against the door frame. "M-moony?!" 

Remus eyed over peter like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. His eyes already glowing a shade of amber, the first sign of the change. "How was your conversation with Sirius?" His tone was unamused, as well as somewhere deep in the back of his still conscious mind, he worried and feared for Sirius' safety. Pushing himself off the frame, he began to stock Peter further into the kitchen, looming over him as he progressed. "And what, pray tell, do you plan on doing to him? The same thing you did to James?"

Peter continued to backup deeper into the kitchen until his back hit the edge of one of the counters. He shrank in fear as Remus was practically in front of him looming over him like a snake about to strike. “W-what are you t-talking about?” His voice quivered much like the rest of him.

The smell of fear seeped into his nostrils, eyes slid shut and head lolled back the scent made his senses overload. It wasn’t long before the moonlight was shining through the window and the sound of bones popping and cracking as they shifted into their new spots. His skin began to stretch over the new forming muscles. The hand that had reached up for Peter’s neck now had sharp claws digging into the sensitive flesh. The smaller man let out a slight squeak of panic as the friend before him transformed into the monster he had seen all those times when they were younger. Not once had he ever turned on him, but back then he never had a reason too. 

“R-remus please… understand, my friend.” Peter stammered and pulled at the hand around his neck in a sad attempt to remove it, but the grip only tightened. It was the creature that stood before him now, lips pulled back in a snarl, ready to tear out his throat. He tried to reach for his wand but to his dismay it was on the other side of the room. He was as good as dead. 

Sure enough, he soon felt a sharp pain in the crook of his neck the moment werewolf teeth sank into his sink. He was as good as gone. Closing his eyes, Peter waited for the darkness to swallow him whole, but it was the second flash of pain and being knocked to the floor that pulled him back to reality. He opened his eyes and stared up at the black dog that had its jaw wrapped around the back of the werewolf’s neck. “Oh t-hank merlin, pads he’s gone mad!” the rat scrambled to his feet with a hand to his neck.

The dog let go and jumped in between Remus and Peter, growling trying to keep the wolf’s attention on him. He lunged at him yanking his arm to turn him away while giving his friend the look to run.

Grabbing a towel quickly, the smallest wizard did exactly that, took his chance to run as far as his stubby legs would carry him.

Which left Padfoot with the creature at hand. He had to get him away from civilization, but how in the hell was he going to do that? Then the idea came to him. It was something the three of them use to do during the full moon with him to keep him distracted. Of course, now it was up to him to carry the weight of the other two and for a moment he let out a soft whimper. Though he didn’t realize it, that was more than enough to get Remus’ attention. It seems the wolfsbane had kicked in as felt the wolf lick his face. 

He nuzzled under Remus’ chin and nudged him slightly toward the door. When he was sure his lover would follow he took off into a run and headed for the woods nearby. Straight to the clearing where they would lay in the moonlight until morning. 

Remus was of course the first on there, with his longer strides. He was stopped dead center of the clearing staring off into the distance. Padfoot wasn’t too far behind, he slowed as he got close to the edge and saw what the werewolf had been staring at. A stag, just on the opposite side of the field, looked very much like Prongs. Padfoot had gotten excited and tried to make a dash for him, but the young buck had taken off the moment he saw the dog move. 

What was this? Some cruel twist of fate? Was he always going to be reminded that his best friend was gone? He sat down without thinking and whimpered again. This time, Moony had made his way over and circled around the sad pup. Nuzzling his cheek to his lover’s he once more before plopping down on him to get Padfoot to lay down with him. He wrapped himself around the animagus licking his cheek one last time. 

It was going to be alright, at least they could hope so. They lied in the clearing under the moonlight, together in a sad state of peace as they waited for the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry this too so long. I really hope it was worth the wait. I'll try to be a little faster with the next one. Also please feel free to leave comments. Just be gentle Imma a fragile little snowflake


End file.
